IRON
by BLACKSWIPE
Summary: Ichigo thought that he was the strongest Vizard. That he would never be surpased. That he would make sure no one would ever suffer like he did. Second Captain Soi Fon, thought that she would never become one of them, how she was wrong. Fear and Iron...


Ichigo looked down at his feet, the blood dripping on to his socks. They used to be white, before the blood started to drip. His hands were covered with calluses, from the handle of Zangetsu. The sword was covered in crimson, the blade seemed to glow. The blade was hungry, for his opponent's blood. His sword was hungry for the rapidly transforming hollow in front of him. He dragged his hand across his grime covered face, the shockwaves of his inner demon rippling across his eyes. A white, sludge like material draped across his face before forming into a mask. The horns of the mask pointed ahead, a small ball of violent energy zapping across them, before firing towards the enemy. The blast shattered surrounding landscape, leaving the terrain ahead of him barren and black. The jaw of his mask, moved with his mouth. The bony jaw heaved up and down with his facial jaw, the heavy gasping of a tired soul leaving past the sharp teeth.

Before he could move, a hand covered in the same sludge like material similar to his mask, ripped across his horns violently shattering the material. Instantly he ripped his blade behind him only to meet empty air. "Damn, she's fast." Words of distress floated out of his mask. He attempted to drag his hand over the area where the horns on the mask had been snapped off, but he had used too much of his power already. Nothing but jagged red energy ripped out of his hand. A shadowy form could be seen running through the thick black smoke from his cero. "GETSUGA TENSHO!" A jagged beam of deadly energy blasted through the smoke, hitting its target. "Good, I got her!" Ichigo sprinted across the charred ground, to where a struggling soul reaper lay. The mask made of bone crumbled off of his face, on to the ground. He placed a foot onto the struggling soul reapers chest, as he struggled to look at her.

The same sludge used to create his mask, bubbled out of her mouth. The substance was gagging her, muffled screams could barely be heard. The sludge poured over her face, attempting to take shape. A giant hole was now materializing on her chest, he could hear the ribs snapping as the white sludge forced its way out of her chest. Confused and angry eyes looked up to meet his. Black ink could be seen creeping its way across her eyes, the frightened sliver eyes looked anywhere but the now close ink. Ichigo looked down at his captive with sadness and shock, "How is this possible?" He screamed out loud.

Since the battle with Aizen, the Hogyoku had been sealed a thousand miles underground. The Hogyoku is what created the horrible beast within him, but how could it affect her? "Please, I know you're in pain! I've felt this before, only yours is worst! Just wait until the captains get here please!" He screamed with desperation. The muffled screams got louder and more intensified as the substance started to take shape. Longer more harsh teeth than his mask, started to harden on her face. Her eyes were now covered with the inky substance, her once sliver eyes now golden. Ichigo looked around, for any sign of the captains. They still hadn't arrived yet, they couldn't match the speed that they had traveled. They couldn't match the speed that only those with the blood of a hollow could match. Flash step could be heard behind Ichigo, he had now pinned her down completely. Her transformation was becoming more complete. "Ichigo, step aside." A man with a thousand years pushed him aside, his staff dissolving into a sword. "What are you doing?" He screamed as he noticed him positioning the sword over her now solidifying mask. The sludge had now almost completely hardened. "Kurosaki, stand back. I will not harm her, but I am going to save her." Ichigo stopped fighting against the arms of the captains. "You will see what one thousand years can do for a man!" He shouted as he brought the sword down across her face, the mask shattering. Instantly as it had began, it had ended. The sludge had seeped back down into her chest, the hole sealing with a beam of golden and black energy. Nobody could move, the shock of what had just happened still fresh in their minds. How she so suddenly hollowfied, leaving her headquarters in ruins. The landscape around them, was charred beyond comprehension. Bubbling pools of molten earth gently hissed around them. The Landscape was a reminder to their battle. The day that a new vizard had risen. A new beast had risen. Only a handful of the strange beings had risen. Today was the day that the fastest captain in all of the soul society joined them, in their internal battle for control.


End file.
